The presently disclosed embodiment relates to a window regulator to be provided to doors and the like of a vehicle.
Conventionally, in a window regulator, a stopper for restricting the movement of a carrier plate by abutting on the carrier plate so that the carrier plate does not lower a predetermined distance or more, is provided.
JP09-025764A discloses a stopper structure of a window regulator, in which a stopper member is fixed to a lower bracket mounted on a lower end of a guide provided along an raising and lowering direction of a door glass.
Further, JP2005-232864A discloses a door window regulator structure, in which a stopper is provided on a bracket supporting a lower end of a rail guiding raising and lowering movement of a carrier plate.